The present invention relates to a wiper blade for motor vehicle windshield wipers.
More particularly, it relates to a wiper blade with an elongated U-shaped main bracket having further brackets articulately connected with its ends and having claw pairs arranged on their ends for engaging the longitudinal sides of a longitudinal, rubber-elastic wiper strip adapted to abut against a windshield.
Wipe blades of the above mentioned general type are known. One such wiper blade is disclosed, for example, in the German patent DE-PS 35 32 536. In this wiper blade passages arranged in a base wall of the main bracket are at most so wide that they allow a distance between both U-legs. Thereby the full width of the U-leg opposite to the spoiler, which has a predetermined height for strength reasons, is located in an air stream. This leads to undesired whirling of the air stream and thereby to a worsening of the wiping quality at high traveling speeds.